Walking With Eyes Shut
by witchiipooh
Summary: After Draco becomes the dark lord, girls act funny, guys back off and the lord needs a queen.
1. Welcome To My Life

Walking With Eyes Closed:

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and maybe any made up characters, but other then that, nope nothing else.

Ok here is the load down, I have taken a whack at two stories, and neither one people really seem to like, so I am going for another, now I am attempting a lyric story slash possible dark fic, so try to keep an opened mind...

Chapter One

Welcome To My Life?

Draco's POV

Do you ever feel like breaking down?

"Same fuck shit, different fucking day. Why I stay her I can not even answer, I fucking hate this place."

"Draco get your ass down here now the ceremony shall begin."

Do you ever feel out of place?

Walking down the steps he felt his heart thud faster and harder, all of the hooded figures made him feel uneasy. Sure he knew them, but not like this, with pure evil taken their bodies over. Yeah he wasn't for the whole good thing, but these people were just plain psychotic, why such a leader as the Dark Lord chose these losers, he could not understand.

Like somehow you just don't belong

"You are right, but sadly they chose me, not the other way around. But you, you I did choose, and I am sure you can understand that one."

"Of course sir."

"Young Draco here, will take my place after Harry Potter and I have eliminated each other."

And no one understands you

"WHAT!" Whispers, murmurs, and dark looks were all in Draco's direction. Lucius was the one to speak up. "He is my son, and that's all. I am sure on of us, manly myself could serve your place better then a spoiled teenager."

"Hush yourself, I have made my mind, tonight he gets the mark, tomorrow the completeness. So on with it."

Do you ever wanna run away?

"You knew about this boy, didn't you. What did you do to make him give you this pleasure."

I am going to kick myself for saying this. "Maybe I am just better then you or those hooded idiots."

Curcio.

And on went to the torture and spells, and he had to take it, because until he got his full power tomorrow night, he was useless.

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

And no one hears you screaming

When his father had finished, he realized what this meant and left back to Azkaban, so that the dementors didn't have to report his absence.

In his room the music played, blaring to the point of blowing out. The music seemed to fit his, as with all people there is a song to fit how you are feeling, be it muggle, be it magical.

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels aright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

"Draco darling, come have a seat, we can eat breakfast together."

"You haven't had meal with me in, hold on, give me a second, I'm sure that I can think of a time."

"Well it never hurts to start."

"Oh, I get it, you heard about last night. You have nothing to worry about mother."

"Really, even after all of the abuse, and such? Draco you really are a gracious man."

"I know, that's why it'll be quick and painless. I do hope all of your plans are made." With that he pecked her on the cheek and left.

"Good lord, I have to leave."

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

"Well my plans are made, school will be great; girls bending at my every breath, boys to weak and scared, oh and that crack pot old fool for a head master, this will be great, well it would if I didn't have a conscious. Why do I keep thinking like this, I am not a bloody gemini for crying out loud."

Do you wanna be somebody else?

Are you sick of feeling so left out?

Are you desperate to find something more

Before your life is over?

Are you stuck inside a world you hate?

Are you sick of everyone around?

With the big fake smiles and stupid lies

"So Draco how do you feel?"

"Pure evil, but innocent at the same time."

"Well that will go away, it's just because you haven't devoted yourself to wickedness all your life. Soon you will be able to control what you feel, with the exception of love, a bit cliche, but good magic was formed first so there will always be limitations."

"Love wont be an issue, my heart could never feel."

"Good, we're finished, in just a few short days, I'll be gone and you will take over, but first, you need to kill someone you care a great deal about."

"In that case I'd better be going."

"You'll need this."

"What is it?"

"Where she is."

While deep inside your bleeding

No you don't know what it's like

When nothing feels aright

You don't know what it's like

To be like me...

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

"Mother, I know that you are here somewhere." He yelled through the man chain. "Fine hide, just makes the seek better for the kill."

"You know it does hurt me to do this, I don't want to I love you, it's just taking over my body."

"But on the other hand, you do deserve it."

"When will this stop."

"You are weak Draco, battling yourself on whether to kill someone."

"The fight wont last much longer. Funny isn't it."

"What?"

"I have you cornered in the same room, where you cornered you parents. Oh the irony."

"I can help you Draco, please."

Avada Kedavra

Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face

No one ever stabbed you in the back

You might think I'm happy

But I'm not gonna be ok

Everybody always gave you what you wanted

You never had to work

It was always there

You don't know what it's like

"Like I said, my heart could never love, I am cursed with this ever lasting misery."

What it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt, to feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life

Welcome to my life


	2. Boys Like You

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or songs

Oh hey if anyone here is reading W.S. sorry about saying that people aren't reading it, because I wrote that before I said that I was thinking about getting rid of it.

Chapter Two: Boys Like You

You say I'm your best friend

You know that you can count on me

"You know I am really sick of hearing about your love lives."

"Oh chill Herms."

"Yeah we know you're jealous but."

"For one I hate that fucking nick name, and two, why would I be jealous?"

"Maybe because, well, Harry you tell her."

"Tell me what?"

"You're a good friends Hermione, Ron let's go."

You say I'm nice, I'm funny

Is that why I'm not the girl of your dreams?

"You read my diary didn't you?"

"How could you think we'd do that."

"You can be a real bitch, you know that."

"You didn't answer."

"Fine ok, we did, you love us."

"I don't love you, and thank the heavens for that, good bye."

"Don't take it that way, come back."

"Damn women."

You say that I'm the only one who understands you

But I'm the one on Friday night with nothing to do

I don't think so

"Ginny, let's go."

"Go, sorry I'd rather not go to the book store, it's just so boring."

"I'm not going to the book store, I can't explain it but I've been feeling very..."

"Rowdy?"

"Yeah, how's you know?"

"I've been the same."

"Let's go"

Hey I got somethin' to say

"No way, why are they here Ginny?"

"I don't know, but why is my boyfriend making out with Purple or whatever her name is?"

"Your boyfriend, when have you and Harry?"

"Sorry."

"I don't care anymore."

We both know that you been cheating off my paper since the seventh grade

You know you do it

Ginny walked up to Ron and Harry just to dump drinks in their faces.

"How dare you, you are my boyfriend, and Ron, Hermione is a great person."

"Let's go Ginny, they aren't worth it."

"Well according to your secret thoughts," Wham, before anyone knew it, both boys had broken noses.

"We are through, no more golden trio, copying, anything."

"Yeah let's see how long that lasts, you want us back, we are the best thing to ever hit your lives."

Hey don't go walkin' away

This is for every girl alive who's ever fallen for a boy like you

"You know what?"

"Forget it girls we're through, remember?"

"This is for every girl. _Trisheo Vivanchii_." Both boys held themselves in pain.

"What did you do Hermione it better have been good."

"I'll put it this way, they're so small even Pansy wouldn't fuck them."

"Oh that is so funny, but now what?"

"I guess see if they come crawling back."

I hate your call waiting'

Cause I know you're on the line with her

You click back, it's so frustrating'

Cause you don't remember where we were

Three weeks later

"Sorry Herms."

"It's al-right Ron, so where are we off to tonight for our date?"

"Hmmm, what?"

"What is so bloody important in that letter?"

"Nothing, oy Harry we need to talk, scuse us Herms."

You ask what movies that I've seen

You wanna know what's good

But she's the one who gets to go when I should

I don't think so

"Gin?"

"What?"

"We're being played?"

"Hmm?"

"They have other girl friends."

"WHAT!"

Hey I got somethin' to say

I saw her wearing the black jacket that

I gave you on Christmas Day

You said you lost it

"I can't believe we're following them, I do hope you aren't right."

"Me too."

"Holly fuck."

"What?"

"Harry is giving Lavender a necklace I gave him, and look that's you mothers brass let that Ron's giving away."

"That's it!"

Hey don't go runnin' away

This is for every girl alive who's been bawlin' for a boy like you

"I could just, you know what Herm?"

"What?"

"Play fire with fire, we need make overs, and a few good lays."

I'm just the fool

That you can kick around

The loser who picks you up when you are down

The girl in glasses who sits next to you

Who always tells you that you're great

And fixes all your big mistakes

And when she goes and breaks your heart

I get the call

You fall apart

I don't think so

After shopping for hours the girls had everything needed, so they went back and told Mrs. Weasley everything about the boys, so she agreed to let them stay at Diagon Alley for the last week of summer. That left them time to change everything, looks, attitude and personality.

The boys tried owling them for their forgiveness, saying they were sorry and bla bla bla, but they knew that the other girls dumped them.

Hey I got somethin' to say

Someday you'll realize I was the one by then it's gonna be too late

You'll be sorry

Hey don't give me that face

As they days went by, they waited with excitement for everyone to see their dramatic changes, the boys, all the boys would want them, but they had it all planned, to make it better, they were going to flaunt their bi-sexuality, with each other. Hogwart's boys were going to pay for the way the treated the book worm, and Weasley Angel.

This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you

This is for every girl alive who's heart's been broken by a boy like you

Loser

Hope you like, though I know this chapter kinda sucks, but be easy on me, senior year is really crappy, it is so cramped with work, and I am still trying to keep a life and up date all of my stories.


	3. I Wanna Be Bad

Chapter Three I Wanna Be Bad

Oh and if you were wondering Draco killed his mom, and the song in the last chapter was Boys Like You, by Diana DeGarmo

"Draco, are you here?"

"Yeah Blaise, thanks for getting my school supplies."

"No problem, I can't have all the girls falling for you, well not so soon anyways. We ready to leave?"

"Yep."

**Oh, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

"Hermione you look hot with two h's."

"Pfft duhh, this is _me_ that you're talking about."

"No one is going to believe this is you."

"Good, that's what I want."

**I, I, I, I**

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

"Hey Draco, wanna hang out sometime?"

"Draco, looking good."

As Draco walked around Platform 9 and 3/4 all of the girls started going wild, like sexual hormones was a person walking through, and soon so would the boys.

**Do you, understand what I need,need (from you) **

**Just let me be the girl to show you (you) **

**Everything that she can be is everything that I can be**

"You know Draco, I wouldn't mind a few lessons if you know what I mean."

"Oh he's so hot."

"Why are all the girls acting like this?"

"Dude I dunno."

"Hey that's my girlfriend taking off her shirt."

**I wanna be**

Stepping out of the taxi, she walked to the platform and getting looks, words and whistles every step of the way. Wearing thigh high black boots, black ultra mini and a baby pink boost-ee-ay (no idea how to spell it so pronounced it, you know kind of looks like a bra) with strings dangling down.

**My turn**

Gathering her thoughts on how she would greet everyone as she walked through the platform, she prepared herself for either insults or being ambushed.

**Let me let you know that I can (I can) **

**Promise that I won't do that **

**So boy, say the time and place cuz you make me wanna misbehave**

"Damn!"

"No way?"

"Granger?"

"Mudblood?"

"Book worm?"

Walking with a smirk she ignored all existence of everyone but Ginny and,

"Oh my living shit, is that?" Ginny started.

Whispering Hermione finished. "_Draco."_

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

At that moment Draco's head popped up, he swung around to see her, know it all, how beautiful, and perfect.

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

It was as if they could read each other's minds, or perhaps it was Draco's powers, but Hermione's will and sense of reality was bending to the point of breaking. Forgetting everything she walked right up and,

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby**

She did it, to everyone's shock...kissed him.

**What's up?**

**Tell me what to do, how to be, teach me **

**All you your rules from A to Z, **

**But I, I don't wantcha other girls to see**

**that you're messin' round with me**

"My master, I serve you and only you." She whispered.

"I know, but hush, we mustn't."

"It shall be our secret."

"You know what to say, and so does she."

**Should I boy**

**Tell me what I got is what ya want**

**Tell Tell me do I, I turn you on**

**I don't want no one judging me**

"There Ginny, are you happy I did it."

"Wow, I really didn't think that you'd go through with the dare."

"You know you liked it mudblood, but don't get used to it."

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make bad feel so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**

Turning on the snap of her heal, Hermione followed by Ginny walked onto the train, then followed by every boy. However the girls were still drooling over Draco and secretly plotting against Hermione and Ginny.

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I**

"Hey ladies, mind if we sit with you?" They didn't bother for an answer.

"Look we're really sorry about this summer."

"Can you forgive us?"

"For one we do mind if you sit here."

"And two fuck nah are we going to forgive your sorry asses."

"Mione, Gin?"

**I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with you baby**

**I, I, I, I**

"Are these two bothering you?"

"We can take care of that."

"Neville, Dean, would you mind?" Harry asked.

"We have sticked orders to watch the over the girls."  
"And what are you two going to do?"

"Don't even go there Ron, ladies, would you like them gone?"

"Oh yes please."

"Bu-Bye."

**I wanna be bad**

**You make bad look so good**

**I got things on my mind**

**I never thought I would**

**I, I wanna be bad (bad) **

**You make that so good**

**I'm losing all my cool**

**I'm about to break the rules**

**I, I wanna be bad**


	4. Irresistible

Chapter Four: Irresistible

Ever so sorry for not updating but senior year is a killa, so much work, but hey I am slowly getting there on all of my stories...

School had started normally, well as normal as it could get with two people about that everyone wanted to pounce on and shag them till morning. The girls of Hogwarts had stopped plotting, when they realized Draco could never go for Hermione or Ginny, though their boyfriends were a whole together story. Besides that no one had seen head nor hair of either of them, rumor had it they'd been hanging with Pansy, but they're called rumors for a reason, most people thought.

You Know I don't know what it is 

**But everything about you is so irresistible**

"You're sure about this ladies, you were placed there for reasons, and

think of your friends and family."

"Professor, they gave up on us long ago."

"I'm sure that's not true, but if you insist permission granted."

**Don't you try and tell me that he's not my type**

"I can be with him if I want, that is not for you to decide."

"I am only thinking of you here."

**To hide what I feel inside**

"You two can't just up and leave Gryffindor, I mean hello, what about us?"

"There is no you in our lives, and we can leave if we want. There I'm done packing, lets go."

When he makes me weak with desire 

"You really need to assign a girl to me, this isn't fair."

"Don't worry I only want one, and you do, she'll be here soon."

I Know that I'm supposed to make him wait 

"He just makes me all hot and bothered," She was clutching her skirt and started to sweat. "When I see him, it gets cloudy."

"But you're a teacher!"

Let him think I like the chase but I can't 

"Bye, oh and see you in class."

"Huh, what is she going on about we have class with Slytherans, she really is losing it."

Stop fanning the fire, I know I meant to say no 

"Tell me who."

"Oh, just wait, but make sure you keep your guard, she is a year below so that means you can't constantly watch her."

All rounding corners at the same time there was a pile up of bodies.

"Sorry McGonagle and Snape."

"Draco, I am so sorry."

"Oh Draco!"

"Hey Ginny."

"Hi Blaise."

"Ok everyone get on your ways."

"Yes Professor Snape."

**But he's irresistible**

**Up close and personal**

**Now inescapable**

**I can hardly breathe, more than just**

**Physical deeper than spiritual**

**His ways are powerful**

**And irresistible to me (yeah yeah, I can hardly breathe)**

"OK class here's the deal, umm...uh, oh" She was breathing hard and fast.

"Your summer assignments are due now, so bring them up."

"Professor McGonagle?"

"Y-y-yes D-d-draco."

"I lost mine."

She stood up and leaned over the desk, and then climbed on top of it. She was acting so strange, wrenching her hair while bobbing up and down on her knees, ripping her bun out her hair dangled down her back. She then threw her cloak off and started clawing at her clothes.

"I... I need you Draco, take me."

**Don't you think I'm trying to tell my heart what's right**

**That I should really say goodnight**

**But I can't stop myself from falling (falling)**

**Maybe I'll tell him that I feel the same**

**That I don't want to play no game (No)**

**Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me**

**I know I'm meant to say no (I meant to say No...)**

"Dude Draco, get her to stop, she's starting to strip."

"I can't, I'm still getting used to my power, I don't know how to. I can barley control any of them yet."

"Well leave or something."

"Oh this isn't fair, I haven't been able to strip for him yet."

"Me either!" At that moment all hormones were put into over drive,

Lavender, Pansy, all girls but Hermione jumped on desks and started shredding clothes off."

**But He's Irresistible (Irresistible)**

**Up close and personal**

**Now inescapable**

**I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breathe)**

**More than just physical**

**Deeper than spiritual (oh oh yeah)**

**His ways are powerful**

**Irresistible to me**

"My master, how can I assist?"

"Master, so that's what this is?"

"Not now Blaise, Mya do you know how to stop this, yuck the guys are going too."

"Draco! DO SOMETHING!"

"Sir I do not know, but I believe in you."

**Can't you see whenever he's close to me**

**I really find it hard to breathe**

**He's so irresistible**

**Baby you know it's more than just spiritual**

**His kisses are powerful**

"What is going on in here?"

"Snape, I ah we, they just went crazy."

"Well stop them."

"He can't, his powers need some getting used too."

"She knows?"

"She's loyal."

At this point they were the only four with clothes, now people were going at it, trying to impress Draco.

**He's so irresistible (yeah yeah)**

**Up close and personal (oh yeah)**

**Now inescapable**

**I can hardly breathe (I can hardly breath)**

**More than just physical (oh yeah)**

**Deeper than Spiritual**

**His ways are powerful**

**Irresistible to me**

"If Dumbledore gets down here, he'll know!"

"Come on dude we can't risk it."

"This pressure isn't helping."

"Kiss me Draco."

"What'll that do, Draco needs more then a kiss."

"It'll clear his mind."

"And the after mess?"

"I'll handle it."

**He's irresistible (yeah yeah)**

**Up close and personal (irresistible to me)**

**I can hardly breathe**

**More than just physical**

**Deeper than spiritual**

**His ways are powerful**

**Irresistible to me...**

"What is going on in my classroom? Why am I not, give me that robe Severous."

"So sorry Merneava, some first year though it funny to mess with love potions and let them loose. All taken care of. Good thing these three were here."

"Yes, good thing, 50 points each, 100 to Slytheran and 50 to, oh wait not

Gryffindor but to Slytheran. Class is dismissed we've have enough for today."

LOL I though it was a good chapter, sorry for typos. But what's you think? Well I am going to try and keep up on my updating.


	5. Don't Cha

OK, I am trying to update all of my stories because it has been so long, so here it is…

Chapter Five: Don't Cha

**Ok, (Ok,)  
Yeah, (Yeah,)  
Are we about to get into some' little hot 'n' sweaty in this room?**

"Damn, is it just me, or am I FINE! MMGG, YES!"

"Having fun?"

"Why yes Draco I am."

"I know, and I also know that you are fine. I've got to get going, but you can stay and shower up."

"MMMHHMM."

"Later."

"Yup."

**Baby **

Running fingers through his slick black hair, his thoughts were not where they were supposed to be. Looking at the time, he knew it was time to go.

**(Ladies let's go)**

"Pansy!"

"Coming sir."

**Soldiers let's go,**

"Blaise!" Draco stopped as Blaise peered out the door, getting a quick nod from the gaurd.

"All clear sir."

"Boys, head out!"

"Yes sir."

**(Dolls)  
Lemme talk to y'all y'know just to give you a little situation  
Listen..  
(Fellas...)**

"Give my the low down."

"Ok master, well here are the folders that you asked for about the list of people, oh yes and Neville's report."

"Blaise, take 'em." She handed them over.

Pansy was having a hard time keeping up with their fast walk she had to sprint just to stay with them. She kept fumbling through all of her papers. "The deposit was done."

"Good."

"You have some messages, but I've taken care of them."

"Mmhhmm."

"The first meeting is almost planned."

"Come on Panz, gimme something good."

"Oh yes, the transaction is complete, they've been moved, both girls."

"YES! Good, now go tend to her."

"Over course sir."

**Ssss You shouldn't get hot everytime I come through,  
when i step up on the spot**

Walking into the Great Hall, all attention was just drawn to Draco. The girls started loosing control, moaning, feeling themselves and getting all hot and bothered.

Draco coulnd't help but smirk, he had always had power over the ladies, but this, was beyond power.  
**(Are you ready)  
make the place sizzle like a summertime hookout,  
prowling for the best chick, yes I'm on the lookout,**

His, black baggy pants hung off of him in the perfect way, with his black wife beater clinging in the right way, and the green silk button up tee almost dripping off in perfection. He was on top of the world, and everyone knew it.

The best part was, he only wanted Hermione, and they all knew it. He kept think to himself, oh I know you all want this. "But you can't have it." Oops.

"Sir, have what."

"Have you!" Crabbe started spinning in circles, turning and looking in every direction for an assasin of some sort.

Picking out the coin from his pocket, Goyle started to speak. "Code Green, I repeat Code Green."

"Down sir down."

"I repeat, I repeat we HAVE a situation in here!"

"NO! Never mind, it wasn't that. Just cansel the damn thing, grrrr."

"Abort… abort."

"Copy over."

"Lets just calm down and go sit."

"Yes sir."

"Actaully, Crabbe, Goyle, you wait for her."

"Affermative."  
**(Let's dance)  
So banging Shorty liike a belly dancer  
wit' it, smell good, pretty skin so gangsta wit' it,**

Strolling along as if nothing had happened, it seemed all the girls forgot about the little seen. It was a good thing no teachers had arived yet, he thought. Striding along, he shot a quick wink at Harry and Ron, making them turn red with anger.

**(Ooh Baby)  
No chicks only diamonds under my sleeve,  
gimme ya number,  
but Imma make sure I pick it up before you leave,**

He sat, gave the hottest nod to a few girls, grabbed some food and waited.

(Intermition right here, ok, so like yeah I love this song, and I am oh so glad that it was suggested, because I was going to use Let's Go, but that will be the next chapter, anyways I'm side tracking myself, well there are a few versions to this song and I like 2, so I am going to take part from one and use it in here, where it isn't supposed to be. So please forgive me if you're a hue fan of the song... Ok back to the story)

**I know I'm on your mind **

Looking into the mirror yet again, she thought, _how the hell did I get here, with Malfoy? What does it matter, pfft, fuck it._**  
I know we'd have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine **

Snap went Hermione's long slender freshly manacured nails.

"Yes?" Asked Dean.

"How many fucking times, you twit!" Sneered Ginny.

"Yes, my lady?" Neville bowed.

"DOORS!"**  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine **

The two boys opened the doors, and in walked Hermione, followed by Ginny and Pasny, with Crabbe and Goyle up front and Neville and Dean bringing up the back.**  
You aint blind (you aint blind)  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know wed have a good time **

Everyone just gawed, Ginny's flaming red hair was green, and even better they caught a glimpse at pure beauty... Hermione. Walking by with her nose up, her pale skin made then melt, with her chocolate eyes, and full lips. And of course it didn't help that she took her green plaid skirt, shortened it, and had a black corset top on, which all fit her in the right places, with her knee high boots.**  
I'm your friend   
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me shine   
You aint blind **

Sitting down in order, first went Hermione, then Draco, with Blaise and Ginny following then everyone else. And at the moment all of the teachers starter filing in.

"Now as some may have noticed we have a bit of a change." Dumbledore began. "Four of our Gryffindors have switched houses, to Slytheran, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Dean. We all hope you made the right choise and are happy."

**I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do) **

"Darling." Hermione purded.

"Yes?"

"Make them stop staring."

"Who, the boys at you, or the girls at him?" Blaise chuckled.

"Who's staring at her?" Draco looked up and noticed that only the teachers and Slytherans were eating.**  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you  
I know you want it (I know you want it) **

"How about a show for them all. Make them wish they were you, my lord. And me for being with you." SHe smirked.

**  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be "Ohhhhhh" wit me**

"As nice as that sounds, we have to go to class. By the way have you finished your list?"

"All taken care of, Pansy is getting it together."

"Good. Let's go."

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

"My lady, you do flont this don't you?" Ginny giggled.**  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

"Why whatevr do you mean? Is it the shaking of the ass, or tits?" **  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me? **

"All of it."**  
Don't cha  
Don't cha **

**Fight the feeling (fight the feeling) **

"I have to skip potions, but have a little fun, if you know what I mean."

"Mmm, sounds good."**  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love **

Walking into the room, the had class with the Gryffindors, go figure.

"Snape, I don't feel up to being around such riff raft today."**  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly) **

"Hmm, of course, but I was going to hope you'd take over."

"Of course, buh bye now."

"Hermione what has gotten into you?" Harry shouted. Neville jumped up and punched him, smirked and went back to his seat.

Ginny just looked over and spoke, "You were once great, but now you're nothing Potter."**  
You'll have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care **

"This will be fun, detention, all Gryfindors, and I take away 200 points." **  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share **

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me? **

"Whew, what a hard day I've had."

**Don't cha**

"What would you like."

**Don't cha**

"You, my lord."

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha **

**OK, I see ass going down,  
(Don't cha)  
seems like little Shorty  
wanna little man-age to pop off or somethin'  
Let's go (Let's go)  
Well lemme get straight to it,  
i aint broad ho watching,  
when i come through it's the God Almighty,  
lookin all brand new-ish,  
shorty wana jump in my Aston Vanqu-ish  
looking at me all like she really wanna do it,  
tryna put it on me till my black and blueish  
(blueish)  
you wanna play with a playa girl then play on,  
trip off the Chenille and leave the Lingerie on,**

KnockKnock

"What is it?"

"The meeting is about to start my lord."

"Watch her, she's sleeping, did Ron come?"

"Yes, he was _very_ interestes."

"Good"**  
watchin' me and I'mma watch u at the same time,  
lookin' at u gonna break my back,  
you're the very reason why people packing a Magnum,  
and with the whack hit you in the back with the Magnum  
but for the record don't think it was sumthin u did ...  
its hard to resist the kid,  
I got an idea that dope for y'all  
If y'all can dip so i can hit the flo' for y'all**

**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? **

Pissed off about being left out, Hermione got into a black silk, very exposing nighty and went down stairs.  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha**

"Didn't you forget someone?" She asked leaning against the door.  
**Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
**


End file.
